Just Another Part of Parenthood
by greeneyedgirl813
Summary: This is a story about what happens when Renesmee gets sick one night and Momma and Daddy have to take care of her. Poor Renesmee. Pure Family Moments Fluff.


_This is just another one-shot I decided to do. Hope you like it._

_Disclaimer. These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. And, I don't own any of the movies I mention either._

It was midnight. I was married. I was a vampire. When you put all this together with the fact that I can't sleep, it only equals one thing and you know what that is. Of course, what was going to happen, and what did happen, are two entirely different things in itself.

Here I am getting ready to go down on my husband, when there was a light little knock on the door. That's when I remembered, oh crap, I was a mother. We flew out of the bed and into our closet. Edward very quickly pulled on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. I yanked on my spaghetti strap nightie and we ran to the bedroom door. I yanked the door open and there stood little Renesmee.

She was covered in a disgusting smelly substance and had tears rolling down her face. I squatted down to her level and grabbed the top of her arms which were covered in puke too along with her hair and Pj's.

"Baby girl, what happened?!" I asked.

"Momma", _sob_, "I threw up in" _sob_ "my bed", _sob_ "and I don't feel good." She cried. She was shaking terribly and even Edward was so worried the he was behind her now, looking like he was going to snatch her up and do everything he could to make her feel better.

"Oh baby! Come here, mommy will make it better." I pulled her top off at the same time Edward pulled her bottoms and her panties off. She had also apparently gotten upset enough to wet her pants. Of course then she threw up again, all over her naked little self, the floor, and me. Of course I didn't care that she had thrown up on me. I only cared about her at this very moment, and so did Edward. She was crying hysterically now though and the sound was filling the cottage. I scooped her up.

"Let me have her shirt and your nightgown and I'll go clean up her room and wash you two's clothes." I pulled off my nightgown without setting her down, which was not that easy to do, and handed it to him. He took it and walked down the hall to her bedroom. I took her straight to our bathroom. I pressed the slide key on the keypad and let the doors go into the walls.

I turned the warm water on and then sat her on the counter. I pulled the thermometer out of the drawer and stuck it under her arm. I also wiped her face off with the rag and held her against me and loved on her, whispering in her ear that mommy would make it better and she was going to be okay and that I loved her. Her cries only slowed by a minimum. The thermometer beeped. I pulled it out from under her arm and gasped when I looked at it. 103.7. Apparently my breath was pretty loud because Edward was suddenly behind me.

"What is it?" he mouthed to me not wanting to scare Renesmee. I handed it to him and I swear his jaw hit the floor. He was scared. I could tell. I grabbed my baby and put her into the bath tub, and then I got in behind her and turned the shower head on. Edward took everything off but his boxers and sat on the ledge with just his feet in. He scrubbed her down and washed her hair, while I washed myself. After I finished washing my hair, I looked down at my girl and thank god I did. She was facing me and I saw her little tummy convulse.

"Edward! The trash can!" That was all I had to say. He spun around, grabbed it, and held it under her chin just in time for her to throw up some more into it. I held her hair back and Edward rubbed her back. When she was done she started crying some more. We rinsed her mouth off and I finished washing her off while Edward washed the trash can out.

After we were clean and didn't smell like puke, yet, I wrapped her up in a big fluffy towel and walked out into my bedroom.

"Edward, honey, please bring me her pink feetcie pajamas."

"Ok." He was back in a flash. As I unbuttoned them, I spoke.

"I need you to go to Wal-Mart. Now, grab a pen and write this down. I need one, two-liter bottle of Ginger-ale, a hot water bottle, one bottle of children's Motrin, saltine crackers, some chicken soup, and some of her favorite movies that we don't already have, _Another Cinderella Story_, _The Princess Diaries 2_, _Bee Movie_, and _Night at the Museum_ one and two. Got that?"

"Yes ma'am. I'll be back." He kissed me and then he kissed Renesmee. I unwrapped my baby from the towel and slip her panties on and then her Pj's. Then I zipped in to my closet and pulled on a pair of flannel pajamas. I ran back out there. I put The Princess Diaries on and got the trash can out of the bathroom. I scooped her up and got under the covers with her.

She was shaking and crying and I hated it. I reached over and picked up the thermometer and that's when I realized something very important. She was shaking to hard to put it under her arm and crying too hard to put it under her tongue. That only left one place and as much as I hated to do that to her, as a mother, I did what I had to do. I unzipped her jammies and turned her over in my arms. She continued to cry uncontrollably and I would make her feel better as soon as this was over. I pulled her panties and Pj's to the side, spread her little butt cheeks, and slid the thermometer in. She didn't like it at all. She kicked and cried and I could only hold her legs down and tell her that it was going to be okay and that if she didn't stop crying, it was only going to cause her to throw up more.

She didn't listen. After three minutes, the thermometer beeped. I pulled it out and looked at it.

Holy Crap.

104.5

I yank the phone off the nightstand and dialed Edward's number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"It's me."

"I know it's you. What's wrong? Why do you sound so panicked?!" he was starting to panic. I could hear it in his voice.

"It's just Renesmee. Edward, please hurry. Her temperature 104.5. Can you please bring home a few extra thermometers?"

"It's what?! Why do you need more thermometers?"

"Well, because she was crying and shaking too hard to do it anywhere else other than her bottom, so as a mother, I did what I had to do and I refuse to put that back in her mouth. Also, I know that she doesn't need them at any other times, but just to be on the safe side, will you please get the smallest pack of pull-ups you can find and a new pack of panties too."

"Ohhhh. Okay. Here. I'm going to get one of these ear thermometers with the disposable plastic covers. Then she won't be uncomfortable either and it will be so much easier. Hmm, will a fifteen pack be enough?"

"Yes."

"Okay and what character does she want?"

"What do they have?"

"Everything."

"Do they have Hannah Montana?"

"Yep. Got them."

"That sounds great. Please hurry!"

"I'm paying right now. I'll be home in five minutes."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone and zipped Renesmee's Pj's back up. I turned her over and cradled her in my arms. I stroked my fingers through her hair. She continued to cry and I rocked her back and forth. I kept talking to her. "Renesmee, baby, you need to calm down. I know you don't feel good, but if you keep crying, you're going to throw up and that will make you feel worse. Just breathe." I told her this while encouraging her to watch the movie. After a minute the crying slowed, but did not stop completely. However, the shuddering picked up in amount. I hated to put her down, but I couldn't stand seeing her so miserable. I laid her down and got out of the bed.

"Mommy! Where are you going?!" she cried.

"I'll be right back baby I'm going to get something." I ran into the bathroom and got out a wash cloth. I soaked in cold water while I ran into the laundry room and got a thermal blanket out of the heating bag. I ran back into the bedroom and got the washcloth and rung it out then I dove back into the bed. I laid the blanket on my lap and wrapped her up in it like a tortilla. Then I put the cloth on her head and rocked her while she tried to pay attention to the movie.

Edward walked in about thirty seconds later and brought me everything except the soup, in a plastic basket. He set it down beside me and ran into the closet. He came back out in a pair of boxers and a long-sleeved t-shirt. He climbed in bed beside me and pulled out the thermometer. He took her temperature. 104.7. Great. He yanked open the Motrin and poured the little plastic cup half full.

"Okay. Here sweetheart. You need to take this so you'll get better." Edward told her while I sat her up. He put the cup to her lips and she parted them. He tipped the cup back and she took it willingly. I laid her back down and she curled up against me. She didn't sleep. She gagged a lot and I prayed that she didn't throw the medicine back up. The movie still had and hour left to go. So I spent that time murmuring to Edward.

"We need to be sure to give her that medicine every four hours. I talked to Carlisle on the way home, and he said that judging by her symptoms, it probably the flu. He said for us to call him if her temperature went above 105. The symptoms she's having now will last for about four days." Edward said. When the movie finally ended, that's when she quit shaking. Her eyelids were starting to flutter. I took her temperature. 101. I could stand that. It wasn't almost 105 at least. I laid down and turned the lamp and the TV off. I pulled her tight against me and Edward made sure that he was touching her too. All I wanted was for her to get better and I would make sure that she did. She coughed heavily in her sleep. Edward and I looked at each other. "Her iPod's charges right?"

"Yes." He said knowing why I asked. It was going to be a long week.

_There you go. I hope you have enjoyed it. R&R please._

_Namaste yall._

_Greeneyedgirl813_


End file.
